


Knight of Wands

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Jedi, Jedi Knights, Knights - Freeform, Tarot, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The second in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Knight of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn much in years, but recently picked up a pencil again. I wanted some practice with hand drawing. These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> So the second association was easy as well. Both the suit of wands and knight cards are associated with the element of fire. The natural association is with Anakin, who is also an actual knight. If one thinks of Anakin and fire, of course Mustafar comes to mind, but the landscape on this card in the Rider Waite deck is a desert, so of course here it is Tatooine. I decided he should be on a speeder bike, since Anakin has a much closer connection to machines than any kind of organic beast of burden. When I thought of that, the composition was easy to decide on. Tarot symbolism tells a story, and so it seemed appropriate to set this card at a crucial moment for the character. The element of fire is tied to motivation and action. Along story lines, this also works nicely with the Padme card, where she is wearing the outfit she was in when they said goodbye moments before this scene. In place of the wands will be lightsabers. They will also stand in for swords, which is the more natural choice, but wands are conduits for energy and lightsabers are conduits for the Force.

[LINK HERE: KNIGHT OF WANDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160086106045)


End file.
